


A Right Pain

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants some relief that only John can provide. A silly 221B. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Right Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[翻译] 苦中作乐](https://archiveofourown.org/works/901111) by [fisafisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fisafisa/pseuds/fisafisa)



> I had this idea Wednesday night just before I fell asleep. When I woke up yesterday morning I couldn't remember it. It wasn't until my cat woke me up at 4:30 this morning that I remembered it! LOL
> 
> This has not been betaed since lovely MLC is working. So please forgive any mistakes.
> 
> I just realised this is my first 221B in three months!

“John!” Sherlock wailed, from inside of the bedroom they had shared for the past four months.

 

The man being called for took a final sip of his tea before setting the empty cup on the table beside his chair. His name was called again before he reached the open doorway.

 

While John walked towards the bed, Sherlock’s head tilted upwards to catch view of his partner as he sat down on the mattress.

 

Trying to hold back the smile that wanted to break loose, John looked over the naked body next to him and asked, “What is the matter now?”

 

“It’s still bothering me!” Sherlock whined. “Make it go away!”

 

“You know, _you_ used to have to take care of this kind of thing before I was here.” John reminded his fussy love.

 

“Yes, but it’s not the same. I feel so much better after you do it and it’s getting so big!”

 

“That’s because you won’t keep your hands off of it.”

 

“It’s all red!”

 

“Well you won’t leave it alone.”

 

“John,” Sherlock begged. “Give me some sort of relief!”

 

The doctor went into the bathroom for the cotton wool, anti-itch cream and pills.

 

Minutes later, Sherlock sighed in relief.

 

As John left the room, he laughed. “Honestly, Sherlock, the way you carry on. It’s just a tiny mosquito bite!”


End file.
